BRC is the Big Red Car
BRC is the Big Red Car is a song on the Wiggle House album and video. It is adapted from Sailing Around the World. Origins Music Songwriting When The Wiggles drive in Big Red Car, they sing to the tune of Sailing Around the World. Adaptation The Wiggles adapted the music and lyrics of driving in the Big Red Car. Production Songwriting Anthony, Lachlan, Simon, and Emma wrote the lyrics and provided the music adaptation. Recording Lachy, Simon, and Emma provide the lead vocals and Anthony provides additional vocals. The music is from Sailing Around the World. Song Credits Original Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Original Idea & Music Adaptation: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Instrumental Version * Music and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Music Adaptation: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Original Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano - Steve Blau * Organ/Keyboard Violin - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Accordion - Dominic Lindsay Instrumental Version * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano - Steve Blau * Organ/Keyboard Violin - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Accordion - Dominic Lindsay Lyrics Simon: Driving all around the world The Other Wiggles: See what we can see! Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga! Lachy: in the BRC! Simon: Emma, she is the driver, Emma: Oh, how I love to drive! All: Two hands on the wheel Lachy: At all times! Emma: Come on now, come along with me! All: We're taking a drive in the BRC! We all love the Big Red Car! Simon: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga! Emma: Come on now, come along with me! All: We're taking a drive in the BRC! We all love the Big Red Car! Simon: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga! Anthony's getting hungry! All: We'll drive to the beach Eat some sea scalops Lachy: and chew your food! Simon: Singing as we go The Other Wiggles: On our way to the show! La, la la la la Lachy: Singing fast and slow! Emma: Come on now, come along with me! All: We're taking a drive in the BRC! We all love the Big Red Car! Simon: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga! Emma: Come on now, come along with me! All: We're taking a drive in the BRC! We all love the Big Red Car! Simon: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga! Trivia * The trumpet heard in Sailing Around the World is omitted in this song. * The words "BRC" means "Big Red Car". * Murray, Jeff, Greg, and Dominic's names were not in the credits. * a instrumental version of this song was later found in the Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! TV Series. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:John Field Songs